Notice Me, I Hate being Lonely
by S-SpecialK
Summary: Sitting in the corner, alone just as always. He would smile warm-heartily and never show his sorrow in front of others. It’s amazing that no one was able to notice the many signs that showed that. SEQUEL to Notice the Smallest Detail Naruto's P.O.V.


Notice Me; I Hate Being Alone

By

Amaya-chan

* * *

**Summary: ****Sitting in the corner, alone just as always. He would smile warm-heartily and never show his sorrow in front of others. It's amazing that no one was able to notice the many signs that showed that. (SEQUEL of "Notice the Smallest Distance" in Naruto's P.O.V.) Oneshot**

**Paring: hinted NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: I…I…don'townNarutoWAAHHH! Or the song "Unfold" by Marie Digby…**

**A/N: Wah! 3 I finally posted it up! YES! I feel so accomplished right now -grins- Anyway, before the story after the Prequel "Notice the Smallest Detail," I decided to make it something similar, except you'll hear Naruto's side of the story. Oh and since the original lyrics uses the word "she" I had to change it to "he" (and "girl" to "boy") because Naruto is a guy (Duh!) **

Naruto's P.O.V.

* * *

Look at me…

It hurts inside... 

I want someone to notice me really bad... 

But they can't... 

It's as if I was non-existent... 

Please someone notice me... 

I hate this feeling above all others... 

I hate feeling alone...

* * *

**What I can remember  
is a lot like water  
trickling down a page  
of the most beautiful colors  
I can't quite put my  
finger down on the moment  
that I became like ... this **

School ended a few hours ago, and yet here I am, still sitting here on the front steps of Konoha High. Ha…I don't have anything better to do anyway. The sun shone down brightly on me, my messy blond locks swayed with the light breeze that came from my left and my sky blue eyes shimmered. A small smile placed itself on my face, still looking a bit upset about how much I don't fit in anywhere. I'm only a nothing.

Oh…how rude of me…I forgot to introduce myself. I'm known as Uzumaki Naruto; not that anyone would know that. I've always been sort of an outcast here in Konoha High. I always believed that I am a nobody and I have accepted that fact. Well…I couldn't help but be saddened at that fact as well. At least in my previous school, I had some people notice me and had at least one friend…so I didn't feel lonely at all. At least someone was there with me, and I was happy about that.

* * *

**You see, I'm the bravest boy  
you will ever come to meet  
and yet I shrink down to nothing  
at the thought of someone  
really seeing me  
I think my heart is wrapped around  
and tangled up in winding weeds **

So, I bet you would wonder about my parents, and about why would I complain about that when _they _notice me, huh? Well, it's not like they wouldn't; it's just that they can't. If they were still here I bet you that they'd be hugging me to death right about now. However, they can't ever do that to me like they did when I was a child…even though I still feel like one. My mother and Father were in the police force…that's basically where they met. I was only twelve years old back then…It's so clear in my mind. A memory that can never go away about that day; the day they died. They left the house in the morning, saying that they'll be home in time for dinner, and later that day I get a call that something happened on one of their missions. My dad held my mom protectively in his arms, and my mom embracing him back in a pool of red liquid. A smile held on their features, and their eyes closed peacefully. Dad's blond hair was stained red, almost as if a glass of red wine spilled on him. Mom's silky long red hair, blended with the blood that soaked her.

It was horrifying to run up to the scene seeing them like that on the ground, but the scene had a faint trace of peacefulness. All I did was stare in shock, not showing any tears at that time. One of the police men looked at my small trembling form and handed something to my shaky hands and whispered a faint, _"I'm sorry, I didn't make it in time to save your parents."_ Though I didn't acknowledge it at the time. All I knew is that my parents were dead.

Once I was finally home and closed the door behind me, I began to cry. Tears fell freely from my sapphire blue eyes and kept on falling as I allowed myself to lean on the door and slide down to the floor hugging my knees. Next thing I knew, I had to move and I became part of the orphanage here…in this place called Konoha. There, I finally understood that I was alone and secretly cried when no one was around. So that was that.

* * *

**But, I don't wanna go on living  
being so afraid of showing  
someone else my...Imperfections  
even though my feet are trembling  
and every word I say comes stumbling  
I will bare it all…Watch me unfold  
unfold **

It's been about five years since I've been here and I'm still alone. I'm the type of person no one acknowledges, so I tried really hard to, but nothing works. Though I wanted someone to know my name…I don't want to show them my true self. I don't want anyone to notice my blemishes, my imperfections. Yes…definitely, I was scared that they might hate me if I ever show them. I was scared with all my heart. 

Though the way people always ignore me, like I'm blending into the background, makes me wonder if I'm still real. Surely, no real person would be like this, right? So why am I? It makes me feel like I'm nothing more in this world

* * *

**These hands that I hold  
behind my back are  
bound and broken by my own doing  
and I can't feel  
anything, anymore  
I need a touch to remind me  
I'm still real.. **

However, I know I do have proof that I even lived in this world. My parents, what they left behind, old photos of me and my old friends, and my feelings, weather they be of pain or happiness…all those things were enough to prove that I was even alive.

* * *

**My soul  
it's dying to be free  
I can't live the rest of my life  
so guarded  
it's up to me to choose…  
What kind of life I lead. **

Looking to my side, I see all that left of my parents…the object that the man gave me about five years ago. I never had the guts to read it then and I finally gathered up some courage now. So here I go.

* * *

'**Cause I don't wanna go on living  
being so afraid of showing  
someone else my imperfections  
even though my feet are trembling  
and every word i say comes stumbling  
i will bare it all. Watch me unfold  
unfold **

_To Our Wonderful Son: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hello sweetie, I hope everything is going well for you. I'm extremely sorry that we didn't spend as much time with as we should have. Maybe, we're just bad parents, huh Naruto-kun? I wonder what you thought about us when we always would leave you at home. However, we still had some fun times; didn't we? Your father and I have always been extremely proud to call you Our Son, Naruto-kun. We never forgot you, but we both still regret the way we seemed to always ignore you. I'm really sorry if you go that impression. But Honey, I just want to tell you, you are not always invisible, because we always notice you. You're our son and we love you very much. Much more than anything in the world_

_Oh and son, this is your dad stealing the letter from your mom (she looks angry at me for interrupting) but anyway, I just want you to keep doing your best. The best you can! And I assure you, more people will come your way and you'll have more friends than you can count! Just be yourself and try not to change so much from the loveable and happy child that we knew our whole lives. As Kushina-chan said, we love you more than anything. _

_Please forgive us for not always being there for you…We Love You_

_With lots of Love: Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato (AKA your loveable Mom and Dad ) _

You know…I actually smiled a true smile for once reading this as salty tears poured down my cheeks. And soon, I realized that they couldn't stop but a small bud of happiness began to blossom. I hope they are right. 

Mom…Dad…I love you too.

* * *

**I will allow someone to love me  
I will allow someone to love me... **

And then I saw her; a girl who was like me. She smiled warmly in the shadows that she lingers under, watching them all pass her by, but I saw through her façade so clearly. She was alone and invisible and no one would even give her even a second glance, let alone a first one. The girl probably thought no one would notice her, but I did…far away into the distance; my eyes staring at her. And slowly, I smiled a true and happy smile for the very first time in awhile.

For the first time in awhile…I wanted to show my _true _self to her and show her my real problems. I wanted her to know me and I wanted to know her. I wanted to know how she feels, what her opinion is, and most of all: I want her to smile a purely true smile and I wanted her to…

* * *

**...Love me…Love me...**

* * *

"_Hyuuga Hinata-chan…you made me realize for the first time that I'm not alone anymore." _

**A/N: I hope you like! and PLEASE no flames, okay:D But I still want to know what you think!**


End file.
